New Agents, New Life
by Ecrilthir
Summary: The MI High Team are moved to MI 6, What happens when SCORPIA comes knocking...
1. Chapter 1: A Promotion

**New Agents, New Life**

**M.I. High - Alex Rider Cross over.**

**I don't Own either M.I. High or Alex Rider**

**Chapter One**

Rose, Carrie and Oscar sat down and looked over at Mr. Flatly, "Well welcome back, I hope your already to learn..." As he carried on, The top of their Pencils Flickered, and beeped, they each made their excuse and ran to the Base,

When they arrived they saw several people there, The Head of M.I. 9, Frank, Two teens, and another Agent, They also saw Chief agent Stark and several men Holding Guns. "You called Frank?" Oscar said,

"Actually I called" The Head of Mi 9 said, "Your Being promoted"

"Cool" They spies said, Rose looked over at the two teens, "Blaine, Daisy?"

"Hey rose" Blaine said

"Hi Rose" Daisy said

"So whats our new rank" Carrie said, "Agent, Special Agent?"

"Maybe the head, didn't make sure you understood, Your being moved" Stark said, "kid agents, Useless" One of the men Looked Daggers At stark, "Don't mock young agents or you may find yourself on the floor", The other men had looked angry, however they laughed at his threat, "Nice one Wolf" one said

"moved? To where?" Oscar asked

"To another Agency" the strange women said wandering out of the Darkness, "To M.I. 6" She said raising an eyebrow,  
"Why do you want us?" Rose asked, "We're Just School Kids"

"That have 100% Success rate" She said, "And Young people Make Great agents, we have two at the moment and we're making a whole department of Junior Agents"

"What About SKUL?" Blaine asked

"We're Getting another Group of agents" Stark said, "Let's hope they can do a good job"

"Why did you bring this bumbling idiot to this meeting?" The head of Mi6 said pointing to Stark,

"I happen to be Chief agent" Stark Protested, The agents all laughed, as did the Head of Mi 9

"What will happen if we accept this offer?" Oscar asked

"You will remain at school until we call, then you'll do your mission and then return to school" One of the soldiers said, they all looked at him "That's what happened to...", The soldier called wolf elbowed him in the ribs to stop him saying anymore.

"When would we leave?" Rose asked, "Who would we be fighting?"

"Immediately" the Mi.6 Head said, "And that's classified beyond some people here, I don't believe I've Introduced myself, My name is Mrs. Jones, Head of M.I. 6"

The five spies looked at each other, and nodded to her, "Well then come with me" Mrs. Jones said happily, "K-Unit scout ahead for them", the soldiers marched off into the lift, and as the spies said their goodbyes to Stark, Lenny, Frank and the head of M.I. 9, they heard Gunshots and shouting, Mrs Jones ordered the spies to follow her quickly, when they reached the corridor they saw the soldiers hiding behind the wall, "On the roof" they said, another gunshot and then some shouting from outside, all they heard is "Hey...go..Class...what...HELP" They walked out of the room and looked where the sniper had stood, there stood a single figure, "Nicely Done Cub" Wolf Yelled, he looked over at the spies and said, "the last member of K-unit" in reply to their confused look.

They looked back over at the roof, no-one was standing there, but a boy was walking towards them , wearing casual clothes and looking Daggers at Mrs. Jones.

"Stupid Assassins" He said walking towards K-unit, He stopped at the sight of the other teen spies, Then spun around to look at Mrs. Jones "More Teenagers?"

"This Is the original Teenage spy, this is Alex rider" Mrs. Jones said as they climbed into the car, "Also known as Cub of K-Unit, who are SAS men" They all looked at Alex with amazement , SAS at his age and a spy!


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

New Agents, New Life

**I STILL DONT OWN AR OR MI HIGH**

Chapter Two:

As we walked into MI 6 I Saw that the Alex had Given all of us an very angry look before entering one of the lifts, The Rest of K-unit had gone with him, we took a short tour of MI 6 and then headed for the top floor, as we walked down the Hallway two doors stood out they said

**RIDER**

**EXPERT: **

**SCORPIA **

And the other said

**JONES**

**Head of MI 6 **

They Walked Past Alex's office, where they could see Alex and K-unit Talking, and entered into her office where there was already two figures waiting, Lenny and Frank, both smiling at us, "We got Transferred until you are 16" Frank said, the Spies ran forward and Hugged the two elder spies,

"Who were those people shooting at us?" Oscar asked suddenly

"there an criminal organisation Called SCORPIA" Mrs. Jones said

"SCORPIA? That was on Alex's office door" Blake said

"Alex is thee expert on SCORPIA" Mrs. Jones said, "He has infiltrated, Spied and Fought Scorpia for about all of his career"

There was sudden shouting from outside, Mrs. Jones hit a call button on her desk, "Yes?" Came an annoyed voice from the speaker, "SCORPIA'S come to call again, do you want to deal with them?"

They heard a irritable sigh, "I'll be back soon" They heard a sound of crashing from next door, they looked out the window behind Mrs. Jones and saw Alex falling, then he suddenly was wearing something like a flying suit, he landed on the ground and walked back into MI 6,

"Show off" They Heard K-unit Roar from Next door, they all laughed, Mrs. Jones shock her head, and hit the call button again, "Yes?" Came a different Voice,

"We are going to need a New window for The Rider office" Mrs. Jones said

"Third time this Month" They heard the voice mutter, "We'll be up soon"

"Alex Has a sense of Grandeur" Mrs. Jones said, "SCORPIA hate him for it"

"So what is the point of Transferring us?" Rose said

"You have a very good success rate, You all have skills that we look for in a spy unit, Normally we'd send one spy, against them, however we're now trying spy Units" Mrs. Jones said, "Alex has already Proven Teen spies are very effective, now were doing A Teen spy unit"

They Heard Gun shots from outside, "SCORPIA has been getting bolder, they regularly attack MI 6, Your mission, Along with Alex's, Is to infiltrate Scorpia And destroy it, once and for all" Mrs. Jones said, "You'll leave in 48 hours, so be prepared" Then Alex walked back in, he had a small cut on his check he nodded to Mrs. Jones and then walked over to look out of the window,

"Alex, Will you escort them to their office?" Mrs. Jones said,

"Follow me" Alex said, walking through the door, gesturing them all to follow

**THERES CHAPTER TWO DONE**


End file.
